


Home

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Apartment hunting, F/F, big mess, jihyo is a realtor, they really like cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Tzuyu's requirements for an apartment:1. Allows pets2. Not possessed by anything supernatural3. Feels like Home™In which, Tzuyu is looking for a new home and Dahyun is always there when she can't.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty bad but it is what it is. words are hard my dudes, idk how any of you do it so kudos to you all. also ignore anything that makes no sense please.

For the last six months, Tzuyu has lying in Dahyun's home and bed, 'keeping her company' as Dahyun had put it. She coundn't find it in herself to say no to Dahyun so now here she is readying herself for another night in Dahyun's bed. it's not like she doesn't love living with her best friend. Tzuyu loves the way that she's always in reach, close enough to cuddle when needed, the way Dahyun gives her back hugs for no reason, how she cooks Tzuyu's favourite food (the list could go on forever).She loves being with Dahyun but she's been freeloading for six months because Dahyun refuses to let her pay for anything. So Tzuyu decides it time for her to leave the little bubble she's been in and to give Dahyun her space back.

Tzuyu fiddles with her fingers and decidedly doesn't look at Dahyun because she can feel the pout forming and she knows she won't be able to resist (Dahyun has the habit when she doesn't get her way, and she almost always lets Dahyun win).

" You don't need to go, you know that right, TzuTzu?"

" I know, but I think its time I stop relying on you so much, don't you think unnie?"

Dahyun pouts and wraps her arms around Tzuyu's waist, making her stare down into puppy eyes. Tzuyu tries hard not to melt but its extremely hard when her heart is speeding up and her cheeks are getting red again for some reason so she does the one thing she knows would stop the pouting and puppy eyes. She leans downs and drops a kiss onto Dahyun's forehead. Tzuyu sees the smile spread quickly onto Dahyun's face and she knows she's won this battle.

" I'm gonna miss you TzuTzu," Dahyun sighs and entwines their hands.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too unnie," Tzuyu squeezes the hand in hers, pulls Dahyun impossibly closer and they both relax into each other. 

"I'm sorry for pulling this on you so suddenly," Tzuyu whispers into Dahyun's ear.

"It's alright, Tzu, I just wants what's best for you." Dahyun mumbles, already beginning to fall asleep with Tzuyu's warmth engulfed around her.Tzuyu doen't speak further, lets Dahyun breathing even out and allows herself to breathe in Dahyun's scent and warmth.

She'll find a new home tomorrow.

1\. Allows pets

The first requirement she made for her new apartment was obviously to allow for pets. She would never survive without Gucci and she has no intention of giving Gucci away for a new apartment. Tzuyu walks through the apartment, as the realtor drones on about the features the apartments has. It's a minimalistic apartment that fits Tzuyu's needs so far.

"This room would be good for Gucci," She speaks to herself as she looks into a new room.

"Gucci?"

"My dog,"

"Oh... I'm sorry but this apartment doesn't allo-" Jihyo falters, the look on Tzuyu's face breathes dissapointment and she doesn't know why but she needs it to stop.

"M-miss Chou?" Jihyo stutters, she fears the world would crumble if Tzuyu continues pouting. Sweat pours down Jihyo's face and Tzuyu seems to be determined to make her feel unimaginable guilt at the fact Jihyo took her to an apartment like this. Jihyo slowly backs away from Tzuyu hoping that she would somehow disappear. She doesn't get far when Tzuyu releases a sigh that makes Jihyo have the sudden urge to apologize again. She doesn't get to as Tzuyu marches out of the apartment without another word.

Tzuyu trudges into Dahyun's apartment and is about to go on tirade about apartment pet rules when her eyes fall onto to the couch and finds Dahyun snoring softly with Gucci on her stomach and Ahri on her neck. A smile blossoms and Tzuyu already feels the anger and annoyance melt away at the sight. She tiptoes closer towards the couch and settles next to Dahyun. Dahyun as always feels her presence and opens her arm for Tzuyu to cuddle into her. Tzuyu feels the remaining tension leave her body and begins to drift off with the two loves of her life and Dahyun.

She'll find a new home tomorrow.

2\. Not possessed by anything supernatural

Jihyo for some reason looks incredibly nervous about the next apartment she tries to sell Tzuyu. Tzuyu doesn't want to assume the worst after the last fiasco but her hopes aren't very high to be honest but Dahyun had told her to be nice so here she is with an open mind. Jihyo seems to be praying under her breath and Tzuyu should be alarmed but this apartment allowed pets and that was infinitely better than the last.

As Jihyo opens the door, Tzuyu sees why Jihyo is nervous. Lights are flickering on and off, there is a blood curdling screaming coming from within and Tzuyu swears she sees a smile with bunny teeth. Jihyo immediately closes the door and buries her face in her hands.

"Could you maybe give me a minute?" Tzuyu doesn't really know what's happening anymore so she nods and Jihyo slips into the apartment.

Tzuyu hears a muffled conversation and Jihyo threatening to call Jeongyeon again, the other entity whining about bad jokes and puns and crosses all over her walls. She recognises Jeongyeons's name and knows for a fact that Jeongyeon is a terrible exorcist. Tzuyu shudders at the memory of Jeongyeon attempting to annoy the poltergeist living in her old apartment into moving into the afterlife. Tzuyu is contemplating just leaving like she did last time but the door swings open, Jihyo sports an annoyed face, and the entity is hanging off her with a shit-eating grin.

"Uh... Are you guys friends or..." Tzuyu hesistantly asks.

"No,"

"Yes."

They glare at each other and Tzuyu really thinks she should find another realtor.

Tzuyu is exhausted by the time she returns to Dahyun. She stood there for twenty minutes as Jihyo and Nayeon bicker endlessly about Jihyo attempts to move Nayeon into the afterlife. It ended with Jihyo with tears in her eyes, Nayeon panicking about actually upsetting Jihyo and Tzuyu deciding to finally leave.

"How was the apartment Tzu?"

"Too many ghosts, Dahyunnie," Tzuyu breathes out, reaching out for Dahyun's embrace. Dahyun settles into Tzuyu's neck and everything is alright with the world again.

"More ghosts? Did you give them Jeongyeon's number?" Dahyun chuckles and moves her arms around Tzuyu's waist.

"Not my problem anymore, I'm so sick of the supernatural," Tzuyu whines as she rests her head on top of Dahyun's.

"Don't worry Tzu! You'll find one eventually and if not you can always come back to mine, I made sure to put charms around the house this time!" Dahyun lifts her head to give Tzuyu a smile that lights up her whole universe and Tzuyu can't help but press a kiss onto Dahyun's forehead. She'll find a new home tomorrow, right now she's going to enjoy her favourite person's embrace. 

3\. Feels like Home™

When Dahyun tells her someone is moving out downstairs and it's free for her to take she is understandably excited. She knows for a fact Dahyun's apartment building allows for pets and Dahyun has given a bunch of extra charms that she had in case of another supernatural infestation (she might be more excited by the fact she's so near Dahyun but she doesn't need to say that out loud).

When she checks the apartment, Tzuyu can't help but notice that it has exactly the same layout as Dahyun's apartment. She smiles at the thought but there's something missing from the apartment. It feels a little colder,emptier, lonelier than Dahyun's home. Tzuyu really can't fathom why, it looks the same, its literally underneath Dahyun's apartment as well. Maybe its the lights or the lack of people in it. So she turns a light on and brings Gucci over. Gucci however, is not impressed and the light leaves little warmth in her heart.

She remembers when she first helped Dahyun move in to her own home and it definitely felt like home then. Even when she moved into Dahyun's apartment there was no coldness, just Dahyun. Dahyun and her smiles. Dahyun and her mere presence made her feel at home. The realisation hits her as the memories of Dahyun spread throughout her body giving her comfort and warmth this apartment would never give. She doesn't remember how she got to Dahyun's apartment but it doesn't matter, all it matters is that Dahyun is her home. She drops Gucci onto the floor and watches him scamper off to go find Ahri, looking much more livelier than before.

Tzuyu finds Dahyun in her room reading a book, clearly concentrating on the words in front of her, looking absolutely adorable. She doesn't speak just moves towards the bed and waits for Dahyun to reach out for her. It takes a small moment but Dahyun reaches for her and she already feels like she's home.

"This guy's name is Waxillium, Tzuyu! I don't know about you but Waxillium is a bit of a strange name for the main character," Dahyun looks genuinely confused by the name but puts her book down so she can wrap her arms around Tzuyu's waist. They both keep quiet. Dahyun knows Tzuyu has something on her mind so she waits until Tzuyu is ready to share.

"Dahyunnie? I don't think I'm gonna move into that apartment," Dahyun looks up to Tzuyu with worried eyes but just as Dahyun's about to speak, Tzuyu presses a finger to Dahyun's lips.

"It doesn't feel like home but you do" Tzuyu watches as Dahyun's eyes widen comically and then flutters down as a crimson red blush spreads across Dahyun's face and ears.

"W-what does that m-mean Tzu?" Dahyun mumbles it out but Tzuyu understands. She always understands Dahyun.

"I think you know what it means, Dahyunnie, so let me stay? I just want to be with you, only you" Tzuyu leans down, using her finger to lift Dahyun's head so they can finally be eye to eye.

"Can I?" Dahyun nods, a smile spreading across her face.

They both know what it means, they never needed words to understand each other and Tzuyu knows she is finally home.


End file.
